


Goodbye Summer

by fienhagus77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: Loosely based off the song "Goodbye Summer" by Danielle Bradbery





	Goodbye Summer

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, listen to the song first if you can :)

Living near the beach had its perks. Clarke could pack a towel, sling her surfboard over her arm, and walk to the shore at any point in time. She lived for the thrill, waves crashing around her as the ocean breeze whipped through her hair. She also loved the fact that she was tan all year long, no one would guess that her natural color was that of a ghost. Sure, it got cold at night and during the winter, but slap on a wetsuit and you’re good to go. 

Aside from surfing and constantly being at the beach, Clarke works at a local hotel called the Beach House. It’s nothing huge like the Hyatt but it’s literally on the beach. There are only 30 rooms and most of them are connected to the sand. She doesn’t make millions working there but it pays the bills and helps her get through school. Not to mention when they are slow during the off season her manager Wells lets her sit on the restaurant deck and paint. 

Another perk of living by the beach, it gives her endless opportunities of scenes to paint for school. Her mother was none to happy when she dropped out of med school and pursued an art degree, but it was her passion and it was rooted deep within her soul. Her first year in med school made her miserable and she had felt trapped. Once her friend Murphy had slapped some sense into her, “You only live once!” she applied for the art program at a nearby university. They called her within 3 days saying she was accepted. 

That was a year ago and now she has never been so happy in life (almost). Deep down she knew something was missing but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She had great friends, an apartment half a mile from the boardwalk, and a dream she finally got to follow. Life couldn’t get any better.

Summer was beginning and she decided to take up extra shifts at the Beach House. Murphy would be gone half the summer with his girlfriend Raven in Arizona so she had nothing better to do, plus she could use the extra money. 

Older couples began arriving at the Beach House that Friday night and she was put at the front desk. She checked them in, gave them a property map, and told them to call if they needed anything. Around 8pm, the night slowed down and she decided to organize the mini- food mart they had in the front. Not many people shopped there, considering a bag of chips was $4, but it was something to fill the time. Finally, at 10pm her shift was over and she shuffled back to her apartment, ready to be back the next morning at 9am.

Once she arrived at work the next morning, Wells informed her she would be doing valet for most the day. Inwardly celebrating (she loved driving some of the fancy cars), she made her way outside. After parking a Porsche, Land Rover, and Mustang, she sat down to munch on an apple. Thirty minutes later an SUV pulled up and she noticed the license plate, Colorado, painted across the top. The driver rolled down their window and Clarke immediately did a double take. The man behind the wheel was gorgeous. His eyes were a million hues of brown, reminding Clarke of Earth after a much needed rain. His hair was a mess of soft curls and his smile charmed her instantly. 

“Hey,” he said pulling her out of her thoughts. “Hey yourself,” Clarke smiled meekly. “My name is Bellamy, Bellamy Blake. I didn’t think I would see such an enchanting color of blue until I got to the water,” he says with a smirk. Laughing, and blushing at the same time, Clarke sticks out her hound for him to shake. At that moment she feels a flash of heat and a tingling sensation jolt through her arm, “Clarke Griffin,” she responds when the fuzziness leaves her brain. 

“Well Clarke Griffin, I know I just got here and you barely know me but care to join me for a drink later?” Bellamy says, his confidence wavering a little at the end. “Yes, I get off at 5,” Clarke responds a little quickly and her eyes dart to the ground. “Great, I will meet you back here at 5!” and with that he drops his keys in her hands and heads inside. 

Once Clarke gains control of her thrumming heart, she gets in his SUV and parks in a designated spot. Wells calls her over and tells her she is now on pool/ towel duty. Shrugging her shoulders, she makes her way to the pool. It’s not crowded, maybe two or three people, most people opt to just go to the beach instead. She picks up a stack of towels and walks around, asking the visitors if they would like one. She then decides to walk to the other side of the pool and off to the corner where there is a shower to rinse the chlorine off. 

Eyes widening, she realizes Bellamy is there rinsing off the remnants of the pool water. “Hey I brought you a towel,” she says laying it over a ledge. He wipes off his face with his hands and gives her a gentle smile. “Thanks,” he says grabbing the towel and drying off. Clarke’s mouth goes dry, and she can’t help but glue her eyes to the way his muscles ripple as he wraps the towel around himself. “I better get back to work but I will see you at five,” Clarke finally says and turns with a little wave as Bellamy laughs and shakes his head in amusement.

5 o’clock rolls around and Clarke finds Bellamy waiting outside. She had just enough time to change and freshen up in the employee bathroom before heading out to meet him. As he turns around, her breath catches in her throat. He is wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black v-neck but damn he wears it well. “You look beautiful,” he says holding his hand out to her. She smiles her thanks and grabs his hand as they make their way to the pier. “We are going to the Clam, if that’s ok?” Bellamy asks her. “Of course, they have the best margaritas!” 

They walk into The Clam and grab a table out back, ordering some drinks. An hour goes by and they are still laughing and talking like they have known each other for years. “So how long are you in town?” Clarke asks after finishing her second drink. “Beginning of September, then I am back to Colorado to find a teaching job.” Clarke immediately starts counting in her head figuring out how long she has left with this man that has already began to steal her heart. Noticing the frown on her face, Bellamy gently pulls her hand and leads her to the dance floor. “Lets not think about that now ok?” he says pulling her in close. 

For the next hour they continue to dance and before they know it they are on their fifth drink. After paying the bill, Clarke clings onto Bellamy’s arm as they make their way back to the Beach House, neither wanting the night to end. 

________________________________________________

A month goes by and June burns into July. Clarke tries to push it out of her head that a month has already gone by and the hourglass of time she has left with Bellamy is slowly trickling away. They have been hanging out almost every night, The Clam being their go to spot to drink and dance. Each night that passes by, the more and more Clarke feels herself falling in love with Bellamy Blake. 

On a random Wednesday in the middle of July, Clarke has the day off and finds herself at the beach early, ready to hit the waves. She would have invited Bellamy but she didn’t want him to feel obligated to watch. He had admitted the other day that he had never set foot on a surfboard. Tying her hair up, she grabs her board and sets herself free to become one with the rolling waves. After catching a rather big wave, she looks up to shore to find Bellamy standing there, watching in awe. She paddles up to him, “Get in! I will teach you!” He shakes his head hesitantly but quickly brushes it off and runs into the water. 

An hour later, and after crashing many times, they make it back to shore and eat by the water. “Your amazing when you surf,” Bellamy says, “ I can’t even keep my balance long enough to stand!” “Years of practice,” Clarke replies nonchalantly but also smiling in pride. They finally get up and roam around town for the rest of the night. 

A few weeks later and Clarke finds herself on the night shift. It’s a rather slow and quiet night so she makes her way outside to stare at the beach and the sky. Turning her head she finds Bellamy in the jacuzzi. Grabbing a towel, she makes her way over to kneel next to him and talk. 

“Hey Princess, knew you would eventually come out.” Clarke scoffs at his confidence and leans a little closer to the water. “Hey,” he says suddenly, “Can you put my sunglasses on the table?” He pulls them off his head and goes to hand them to her. As she puts her hand out he quickly grabs her and yanks her in the water. Sputtering as she comes up for air, she can hear Bellamy’s laugh piercing the air. She swats his shoulder and he just pulls her in closer for a kiss. Many kisses later, Clarke gets out and dries off enough to get her through the rest of her shift. 

______________________________________________________

The beginning of August approaches and Bellamy and Clarke are inseparable. Each night ends with gentle kisses and fervent touching of skin. They have become closer than they thought possible, and thoughts about having to separate in a month are buried until the time comes to face it. 

On a warm night in the middle of August, Clarke pulls Bellamy to a deserted shack she found during one of her nightly hikes. Words are kept minimal, clothing is discarded, and they become one. Laying in each others arms, their bare skin glowing in the moonlight, they finally admit their love for each other. Tears are shed, words of promise are shared, and they don’t leave until sunlight peeks through the window.

As Bellamy’s last week in town approaches, more fights occur between the two and Clarke finds herself at the beach on the day he is set to leave. He had packed his bags, loaded up his car, and left to fill up his gas tank, asking Clarke to wait until he got back to say goodbye. Unable to bring herself to say goodbye, she had sprinted off to the beach, taking her surfboard with her. 

She runs head first into the water, letting it carry her away from the shore. Hot tears roll down her face as she allows herself to just drift. From the corner of her eye she can see a shape running across the bridge and dive into the water. 

“Bellamy?” she calls out, paddling over to meet him. 

“Clarke...I can’t leave you, I can’t. I love you and I want to be with you forever. I will move here, get a job, I don’t care as long as it’s with you,” he says, his thumbs gently brushing her tears away. 

“Bellamy, you don’t have to do that-” Clarke begins to insist but Bellamy cuts her off by drawing her in for a kiss. They break apart laughing and crying, their salty tears mixing with the ocean water.

“I love you too Bellamy, forever and always.” 

That summer, Clarke’s life changed for the better. Murphy congratulated her when he got back in town and he actually hit it off rather quickly with Bellamy. Sighing and burying her face into his neck, Clarke finally knew what had been missing and is glad she finally found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
